


Numbness

by Sunshine_Wishes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Gen, Major Character Injury, Spoilers, There is description of injury but it's not super graphic, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Wishes/pseuds/Sunshine_Wishes
Summary: Numbness.That’s all Shuichi feels as he lays on the ground.The survivors escape, but not without injury.





	Numbness

 

_Numbness_.

 

That’s all Shuichi feels as he lays on the ground. He vaguely realizes that he can hear Himiko screaming, screaming for someone to help them. Wait, Himiko? She shouldn’t be alive.  _None of them should be alive._  The Academy was destroyed, wasn’t it...? They should be dead.

 

_Pain_.

 

Then suddenly, the pain surges through him, and it takes all he has to not cry out. His legs feel like they are on fire. Why? Why does it hurt so much? As much as he can, he twists his body to see his legs. 

 

_He’s trapped_.

 

His legs are piled under heavy rocks. There’s no way he’ll ever be able to get himself out, and he can’t see Himiko or Maki.

 

_Blood_.

 

There’s blood dripping down his face. Was that always there? Shuichi isn’t sure. He moves a shaking hand to feel where the blood is coming from. His fingertips brush the edges of an open wound, and he recoils sharply, sending waves of pain through his body. The blood is sticky, and wet, and it's blocking what little vision he has. 

 

_Panic._  

 

He can’t move. Even the tiniest moment sends waves of pain through his whole body. It hurts to breathe. It hurts to blink. To even be conscious. He starts to hyperventilate, and black begins to appear at the edges of his vision.

 

‘ _Calm down, calm down calm down calm..._ ' Shuichi repeats the phrase to himself like a mantra. Somewhere in his panicked haze a tiny part of his brain is trying to get him to be rational. It doesn't work. Despite his efforts, he hyperventilates further.

 

Then, all of a sudden, the weight on his legs is removed. He isbeingpulled upwards. Vaguely, he can hear a voice talkingto him, butthewords are muffled. They don’t make any sense. Pain surges through him as he is jostledaround. A faceappears in hisblurry vision. It’s a girl. She’s blonde and it registers in Shuichi’s mind that she is trying to communicate withhim. He tries to make outwhat she’s saying, to respond, to do anything, but he find himself unable to do so.

 

Instead, he thinks of a blondepianist who’s life was taken fromher far too soon, andhis vision fades to black.


End file.
